I'll Be Fine, Don't Worry
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: "- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Même si tu es en colère, ou triste, ou que tu t'en fiches, sache que si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, pries. Pries très fort, et je viendrai..." Spoil Saison 13 ! Sabriel


Amis du jour, Bonjouur !

Je reviens parmi vous avec, cette fois-ci, un OS à 99% Sabriel ! Oui, parce qu'il y aura un petit clin d'oeil au Destiel, mais vraiment léger !

Disclamer: Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Bêta : Kitsune Aquatik, qui prend le temps de corriger que je laisse !

Précision : les personnages seront peut-être OOC, vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

 _ **SPOIL SAISON 13 ! ATTENTION !**_

 **Warning : mention de torture, de sexe, de violence, d'enfermement, amour entre hommes.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam, après avoir écouté Castiel lire l'histoire de Gabriel sur le mur, n'arrivait plus à se sortir cette information dans la tête.

Des stars du porno.

Plein de stars du porno.

Assis sur son lit, Sam tentait de calmer sa curiosité légendaire. Étaient-ce des hommes ? Des femmes ? Les deux ? A plusieurs ? Il secoua la tête, son imagination était beaucoup trop débordante. Mais alors qu'il récupérait son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur "comment anéantir un Prince de L'Enfer", il entendit une petite voix lui souffler de chercher les films.

Sam ouvrit son ordinateur, et sans réfléchir d'avantage, tapa dans la barre de recherche "films pornos Gabriel". Mais il ne trouva aucune vidéo où il put apercevoir l'Archange. La même petite voix lui souffla à l'oreille "Casa Érotica", et il l'écrivit. Et là, ce fut un florilège de propositions de films.

\- Eh bin, il a vraiment pas chômé... marmonna Sam, faisant défiler la liste. Un titre parmi d'autres attira son œil. "Gabriel et le Chasseur". Fronçant les sourcils, Sam cliqua sur le lien et attendit que la vidéo charge.

Le film démarra, et Sam écarquilla les yeux. Assit sur un lit, un homme lui ressemblant étrangement était en train d'écrire sur un ordinateur. Une voix off semblait se plaindre de son travail harassant, lui permettant que peu de repos et de moments en solitaire.

 _\- Mais heureusement, quand je le peux, je m'évade chez Casa Érotica, sourit le sosie de Sam._

 _Le vrai Sam n'en revenait pas. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui-même qui tournait dans ce film. La chambre ressemblait à celle que les deux Winchester avait l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils partaient en chasse. Les vêtements, les cheveux, la voix, même l'ordinateur semblait être des copies de ce qu'il possédait._

\- C'est pas vrai... C'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, souffla Sam, mettant la vidéo en grand écran.

 _On frappa à la porte, et le sosie de Sam se leva de son lit pour ouvrir. Il tomba sur un serveur, portant un plateau sur la main. Il remua sa moustache en haussa les sourcils._

 _\- C'est ici pour un massage en profondeur ?_

 _\- Ah, enfin ! s'exclama le faux Sam. Je suis tellement tendu que je vais craquer très vite ! Quel est votre nom ?_

 _\- Gabriel mon cher Monsieur ! répondit le serveur, installant une table de massage sortie de nulle part. Et vous ?_

 _\- Samuel ! répondit le jeune homme, tout en se déshabillant. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam._

 _\- Parfait ! Sam, enlevez donc aussi votre caleçon, vous serez plus à l'aise, expliqua Gabriel, étalant une belle collection d'huile de massage sur le lit._

 _\- Mais je vais me retrouver tout nu devant vous, minauda Sam, le rouge aux joues._

\- C'est d'un cliché ! marmonna Sam, continuant quand même à regarder la vidéo.

 _\- Oh allons Sam, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas un simple massage que vous souhaitez, ronronna Gabriel, remuant les sourcils suggestivement._

 _\- Oh Gabriel, j'ai tellement envie de vous ! Prenez-moi sur ce lit ! s'extasia Sam, s'allongeant sur ledit lit._

 _Gabriel claqua des doigts, se retrouvant nu comme un ver face à son vis-à-vis, qui ne se fit pas prier pour le regarder en détail._

 _\- Seigneur, elle est énorme !_

\- Oh par pitié, je suis pas du tout comme ça ! s'offusqua Sam, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de l'écran. Et puis, "énorme", c'est pas un peu- OH MON DIEU !

 _Gabriel venait de se tourner face à la caméra, offrant une vue imprenable sur son service-trois-pièces démesuré. Les mains sur les hanches, il fixa la caméra intensément._

 _\- Dis donc Sammy, au lieu de te la jouer critique cinématographique, ça te dirait pas plutôt de faire comme tout le monde ? Mmh ?_

\- ... nan, impossible. Il peut pas savoir que je regarde ce film, tenta de se rassurer ledit Sammy.

 _\- Oh mais si beau-gosse, je te parle à toi ! insista Gabriel. Alors maintenant, sois un bon mateur de porno. Ouvre ta braguette, prends ta bistouquette en main et admire ton Archange favori en pleine action !_

Sur ces derniers mots, Gabriel se jeta sur le sosie de Sam et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Sam referma l'ordinateur à toute vitesse, ne se sentant pas de regarder son sosie faire des galipettes avec l'Archange. Il posa l'appareil sur son lit et grogna en remarquant que son entrejambe n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est pas vrai... soupira-t-il. Hors de question que je fasse ça après ce que je viens de voir.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à des choses pas du tout excitantes. Lentement, il sentit son engin se calmer et reprendre sa place correcte dans son caleçon. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre, espérant ne croiser personne.

\- Sam ! Tu pourrais- Sam ?

\- Oui Dean ?

\- Ça va ? T'es tout rouge, s'inquiéta Dean, avant de se mettre à sourire. Toi, t'as maté un porno !

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Sam. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh oui. Gabriel voudrait se laver, tu pourrais tout lui préparer ? Je dois aller faire quelques emplettes avec Castiel.

\- Euuuh oui. D'accord. Je vais faire ça, bafouilla Sam.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais t'inquiète ! Oh, tu peux prendre quelques friandises ? Gabriel aime ça, demanda Sam, essayant de paraître neutre.

\- Hin hin, pas de souci Sammy ! ricana Dean, avant de faire demi-tour. Cas' ! On y va !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam entendit la porte du Bunker se refermer, et il se permit de souffler longuement, avant de prendre le chemin de la chambre de Gabriel.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra, passant d'abord sa tête par la porte.

\- Hey...

\- Entre, je t'attendais, salua Gabriel d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Dean t'a parlé de mon envie ?

\- Oui, viens, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain, proposa Sam.

L'Archange et le Chasseur se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'eau dans un silence de plomb. Le plus grand entra, prépara serviette et produits, puis se tourna vers Gabriel qui n'était vêtu que d'un boxer.

\- Que... GABRIEL ! Tu pourrais attendre que je sois sorti ! s'écria Sam, cachant ses yeux avec son bras.

\- Oh Sammy, pas à moi ! Je suis en caleçon, et tu m'as déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, non ?

Sam ôta son bras et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de l'être céleste, heureusement recouvert d'un tissu noir.

\- Dis, ma demande va peut-être te choquer, mais tu pourrais m'aider à me laver le dos ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui sort d'un enfermement de plusieurs années, t'as pas perdu de ton bagou, se moqua Sam, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, Attends je-

\- Merci, j'ai plus besoin de toi, contra Gabriel, lui tournant le dos pour remplir la baignoire.

\- Gabriel, excuse-moi, je-

\- Sors, tonna Gabriel, avant de claquer des doigts.

La seconde suivante, le chasseur se retrouva devant la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Il jura intérieurement et posa doucement sa tête contre la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, croyant entendre des sanglots. Il colla son oreille à la porte et sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il se rendit compte que Gabriel qui pleurait.

\- Gabriel, soupira Sam. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure que mon intention n'était pas de te blesser. Je me suis juste laisser emporter par la bonne humeur du moment. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer. Je te promets de garder ma langue dans ma poche.

Le silence lui répondit, le faisant soupirer.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant ou de blessant. C'est juste que... tu nous as habitué à tellement de joie, de blagues, de sourires... Même lorsque tu as tué Dean des centaines de fois. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer qu'il y a eu quelques morts assez comiques, continua Sam, se perdant dans son discours et ses souvenirs. Et lorsque tu nous as envoyé dans la télé, je dois avouer que malgré m'être fait "casser les noisettes", j'ai bien ri. Alors, tu comprends que pour moi, tu es toujours Gabriel, le Trickster à l'humour tordu. Tu es l'Archange qui a gagné en Humanité. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider à redevenir celui que tu étais avant.

Dépité par le manque de réaction de Gabriel, le chasseur recula et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre, lorsque la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé quelques instants plus tôt s'ouvrit lentement. Il s'approcha et vit Gabriel, prostré au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rougis.

\- Gabriel je-

\- Pas un mot, le coupa l'Archange. Tourne-toi, juste le temps que j'entre dans l'eau.

Le plus grand hocha la tête et s'exécuta, laissant de l'intimité à son vis-à-vis. Il entendit le son d'un vêtement ôté, puis le clapotis de l'eau. Il crû percevoir un gémissement de douleur, mais ne dit rien.

\- C'est bon.

Sam se retourna et hoqueta d'horreur. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer toutes ces marques de coups ? Ces plaies, ces bleus, ces cicatrices... Comment avait-il fait pour passer outre ?

\- J'avais mis en place un filtre pour ne pas trop te choquer, expliqua Gabriel, comprenant la surprise de Sam. Apparemment, c'était pas pour rien.

\- Je... Excuse-moi, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais, c'est bon, rassura Gabriel. Alors, tu les caches où tes supers produits pour avoir des cheveux de publicité ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais consentit a révéler son secret capillaire. Il s'approcha d'une petite armoire, et ouvrit une porte. Il en sortit une armada de bouteilles en tout genre et les aligna sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-... mais où trouve-tu le temps de faire tout ça ? s'étonna Gabriel, attrapant la bouteille de shampooing. Vous passez la moitié de votre temps à courir partout pour chasser toutes sortes de créatures, mais tu trouves toujours le moyen d'avoir des cheveux parfaits.

\- J'ai une astuce secrète, souffla Sam, prenant la bouteille des mains de l'Archange. J'ai toujours une huile protectrice dans mon sac. J'en mets avant de sortir, et ça protège de tout.

\- On dirait un speech d'une pub de shampooing, ricana Gabriel. Allez Jean-Luc ! Fais-moi me sentir une belle blonde !

\- Jean-Luc ? répéta Sam, versant un peu de produit sur les cheveux humides de Gabriel.

\- Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux ! Amis du jour, Bonjour ! Me dis pas que tu connais pas ! s'estomaqua l'être céleste. Second Time Around* !

\- Ah oui, le mec aux cheveux longs et pantalon en cuir ! reconnut Sam, massant les cheveux de Gabriel. Il était un peu cinglé quand même. Penche la tête.

Le chasseur attrapa le pommeau de douche, régla la température de l'eau et rinça consciencieusement les cheveux de l'Archange.

\- En tout cas, tu sembles aussi doué que lui niveau shampooinage, ricana Gabriel. Tu aurais dû faire coiffeur au lieu de chasseur.

\- Et louper l'occasion de soigner la chevelure d'un Archange ? Hors de question, rit Sam, versant une généreuse quantité d'après-shampooing sur la tête de Gabriel.

Il étala le produit sur toute la longueur, puis commença un nouveau massage du crâne. Gabriel ferma les yeux, bercé par la douceur des mains de l'humain.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler ? souffla Sam, continuant son traitement. J'veux dire, si tu te sens le besoin de raconter ce que tu as vécu, je suis là.

Un long silence lui répondit, et il se retint d'insister. Il ralluma l'eau, pencha la tête de Gabriel en arrière et rinça le produit. Ce dernier ne réagissait plus, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Alors que Sam étalait un baume nourrissant sur ses cheveux, l'Archange sentit les larmes lui monter.

\- Cinq ans, commença Gabriel, d'une voix tremblotante. Ça faisait environ cinq ans que j'étais prisonnier d'Asmodéus. Une fois, j'ai réussi à m'évader. En punition, il m'a brûlé au fer rouge et m'a cousu la bouche. Il... Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon Archange. J'ai quitté le Paradis, je me suis caché de mon Père, j'ai abandonné tous mes frères et sœurs. J'ai même tué des gens, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas honnêtes. Mais ça, je ne le méritais pas. Non...

Gabriel ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes, tous les souvenirs de ses mauvais traitements le hantant à chaque seconde. Il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Sam. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, le cœur serré. Il sentait toute la peine qui émanait de l'être céleste.

\- Personne ne mérite un tel traitement, et surtout pas toi, chuchota Sam, puis il releva la tête de l'Archange. Tu m'entends ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Certes, tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu as tellement vécu parmi les humains que tu en as pris les défauts. Mais malgré ça, tu es resté toi-même.

Il s'agenouilla, faisant face à Gabriel. Ce dernier, le regard rougi, laissa le chasseur prendre son visage entre ses grandes mains.

\- Tu es Gabriel. Tu es un Archange, un fils de Dieu. Tu as combattu pour sauver le Paradis. Tu as tenu tête à ton propre frère pour sauver le Monde. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous. Tu as partagé des moments avec des stars du porno, continua Sam, regardant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Tu as même réussi à trouver mon sosie ! sourit-il. Alors ce n'est pas un chevalier bas de gamme qui va te faire douter de toi, d'accord ? Moi, j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais qui tu es.

Sam colla leurs fronts ensemble et caressa les joues de l'être céleste avec ses pouces, lui donnant un peu de douceur après toutes ces années de torture.

\- Merci Sammy, murmura Gabriel, les yeux fermés. Merci.

Sammy hésita une seconde, puis déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'Archange. Il se redressa, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, et entreprit de rincer une nouvelle fois la chevelure de Gabriel.

\- Voilà, on a presque fini, chuchota Sam. Tu veux de l'aide pour ton dos ?

Gabriel hocha la tête, essuyant ses yeux. Le chasseur récupéra un gant, le mouilla et y versa du savon avant d'entreprendre de frotter la peau meurtrie de l'être céleste. Une fois fait, il rinça la peau, puis laissa l'Archange finir sa toilette seul. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café.

Et dire que lorsque Gabriel lui avait répondu pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam avait ressenti un immense soulagement. Enfin, l'Archange avait refait surface, et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur monde. Mais il avait juste oublié un détail : le traumatisme.

Il l'avait pourtant vu. Ce regard perdu et terrorisé. Ce corps meurtri et amaigri. Cette peur constante. Il avait pu constater que même un Archange pouvait être détruit. Il soupira, puis sirota lentement son café. Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner, pour apercevoir Gabriel, habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging trop grand. Bien sûr, Sam avait pioché dans sa propre garde-robe, sans penser que l'Archange était plus petit que lui.

\- Ouais, j'y ai pas pensé, sourit Sam. Je peux appeler Dean pour qu'il te rapporte des vêtements à ta taille.

\- Ça ira. Je voudrais juste dormir, souffla Gabriel, le visage marqué par d'immenses cernes.

\- Mais je croyais que les Anges ne dormaient pas, s'étonna Sam, reposant sa tasse.

\- Disons plutôt que je vais me plonger dans une profonde méditation pour recharger mes batteries et essayer de faire grandir ma Grâce, éluda Gabriel. Et... tu... Nan rien.

\- Si, dis-moi, n'aies pas peur, le rassura Sam, posant sa grande main sur l'épaule de l'Archange.

\- Je sais que ça va te paraître idiot, mais tu pourrais rester avec moi ? Disons que je serais incapable de me défendre et je voudrais pouvoir...

\- Te sentir en sécurité, comprit Sam. Pas de problème. Je-

\- Hey Sammy ! l'interpella Dean. J'ai trouvé des Reese's pour- Gabriel ? Content de te voir en meilleur état.

\- Bonjour Gabriel, salua Castiel. Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Moi aussi les gars, sourit l'Archange. Mais désolé de vous décevoir, je vous abandonne.

\- Quoi, tu t'en vas ? Tu peux pas partir, Asmodéus doit te chercher partout, t'es en danger, contra Dean. Nope, hors de question, quitte à te garder enfermé, tu-

\- DEAN ! le coupa Sam. Gabriel va juste se reposer dans sa chambre, calme-toi !

\- Oh ! Désolé, s'enquit le chasseur, puis il tendit le sac de provisions. Voilà, tu pourras faire le plein de sucre et autres cochonneries. Je t'ai glissé un petit bonus.

Gabriel regarda dans le sac, et fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa un magazine et regarda la couverture.

\- "Nibards et Carambars" ? lut Sam. Sérieusement Dean ?

Ce dernier sourit, fier de sa trouvaille. Gabriel ricana doucement, puis remit le magazine dans le sac. Il salua Dean et Castiel puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit par Sam. Dean lui demanda où il allait, mais Sam lui répondit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Entendant Castiel expliquer au chasseur que Gabriel devait craindre de méditer seul, il suivit l'Archange sans se soucier davantage de son grand frère.

Sam entra dans la chambre de l'Archange et regarda partout, cherchant un endroit pour s'installer confortablement.

\- Je vais me chercher une chaise et-

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, grogna Gabriel. Je vais te faire une place dans mon lit. Mais je te préviens, je risque de te confondre avec mon doudou !

\- Ton doudou, répéta Sam. Tu vas me dire aussi que t'as une peluche d'1m95 dans ta poche ?

\- Ne me tente pas, ricana Gabriel, s'allongeant entre les draps frais de son lit. Tu viens ?

Sam regarda sa tenue, et grimaça à l'idée de dormir en jean. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon, puis hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à l'Archange.

\- Promis, je ne tâterai pas, sourit Gabriel bien que son ton enjoué sonnait faux.

Sam enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis son jean, mais décida de garder son tee-shirt. Il éteignit la lumière puis se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Et se retrouva à fixer le plafond, ne sachant quoi faire.

\- On dirait une statue grecque, détend-toi ! grommela Gabriel, se tournant vers lui.

\- Alors, c'est comment d'avoir de superbes cheveux ? demanda Sam, faisant face à l'Archange.

Ce dernier passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux propres et sourit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait cette sensation, et il en soupira de contentement.

\- Parce que je le vaux bien ! s'exclama Gabriel. Merci, pour ce que tu as fait.

Il s'approcha de Sam et se glissa doucement contre lui. Le chasseur entoura les épaules de l'être céleste de son bras et le serra contre lui, ne réfléchissant pas à leurs gestes. Il écouta sa respiration se ralentir, et glissa doucement ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de Gabriel.

Ce dernier ne mit que quelques minutes à "s'endormir", bercé par la respiration calme du chasseur, et détendu par les caresses dans ses cheveux. Sam, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de veiller sur Gabriel, guettant le moindre signe de détresse ou de peur, trahissant un cauchemar.

Il passa la quasi-totalité de sa nuit à réfléchir. Comment demander à Gabriel de les aider à combattre à nouveau Lucifer ? A reconstruire le Paradis ? A créer des Anges, s'il le pouvait, bien sûr. Et surtout, comment détruire Asmodéus ? Gabriel avait vécu plusieurs années sous le joug du Chevalier de l'Enfer. Comment réagirait-il face à son tortionnaire ?

Gabriel commença à gémir et à trembler, sortant Sam de ses songes. Le chasseur alluma une petite lampe de chevet, et croisa le regard perdu et hanté de l'Archange. Ce dernier se redressa, cherchant un point d'ancrage.

\- Hey Gabriel... souffla Sam, posant doucement son bras sur l'épaule de l'être céleste.

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête, et sembla se détendre lentement.

\- Sam...

\- Oui, c'est moi, sourit le chasseur. Tu es au Bunker, tu te souviens ?

Gabriel hocha la tête, se réinstallant dans son lit, tournant le dos au Chasseur. Ce dernier hésita puis décida de laisser la lumière allumée. Il s'allongea sur le côté, son regard fixé sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

\- Un cauchemar ? murmura Sam.

Gabriel se tourna, faisant face au chasseur. Il hocha la tête doucement, tentant de retenir une larme. Sam, voyant que l'Archange n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, réfléchit rapidement à la manière de lui changer les idées.

\- Alors, Casa Erotica ? tenta le plus jeune, récoltant un regard interrogateur. Sérieusement, explique-moi comment tu as réussi à trouver mon sosie parfait.

\- Vraiment Sammy ? rit doucement l'Archange. Tu veux parler de ça alors que nous partageons le même lit ?

Sam sentit ses joues chauffer, mais il garda pourtant un visage neutre. Il haussa les épaules, encourageant ainsi son vis-à-vis à parler sans contrainte.

\- Disons qu'à l'époque, j'avais envie d'assouvir un fantasme : me faire un grand. Et le seul qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est toi. Alors, j'ai lancé une audition avec une description trèèès détaillé de toi. J'ai choisi moi-même l'acteur, et une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé à tourner ce film avec lui. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'as pas regardé en entier.

\- Disons que de me voir, ou plutôt de voir quelqu'un me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau faire des galipettes avec toi... C'est assez perturbant.

\- Allons Sammy, je ne pense que tu sois quelqu'un qui s'arrête à ce genre de détail, ricana Gabriel. Il y avait un petit message pour toi dans cette magnifique production.

\- Attends, tu veux dire, comme celui que tu nous as laissé sur DVD ? Celui qu'on a regardé après que tu sois... Après ta confrontation avec Lucifer ?

Gabriel remua des sourcils, puis claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître l'ordinateur portable de Sam entre eux.

\- Regarde-le, demanda Gabriel, avant de tourner de nouveau le dos à Sam.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais accepta. Il récupéra son casque audio sur sa table de nuit, puis lança la vidéo, qui était stoppé au moment du baiser langoureux. Immédiatement, il se sentit chauffer de l'intérieur, mais garda son regard vissé sur l'écran.

 _\- Oh Gabriel, vos cheveux sont si doux ! s'exclama le sosie de Sam._

 _L'Archange mordilla le cou de son futur amant, puis se redressa, un coussin posé sur son entrejambe. Il fixa la caméra d'un air sérieux, le faux Sam alangui derrière lui._

 _\- Hey Sammy. Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est que tu as eu un doute et que tu as entrepris de me rechercher. Ou alors, que tu es un petit voyeur qui recherche de nouvelles sensations !_

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien l'humour graveleux de l'Archange.

 _\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait croire à ma mort. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose : Lucifer devait me tuer. Ce que vous n'avez pas vu, c'est la tristesse sur le visage de Lucifer. Malgré tous ces siècles à haïr tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au Paradis, je suis resté quand même son petit frère préféré. C'est lui qui m'a appris tous ces tours de passe-passe._

 _\- Gabyyy ! Vieeens ! supplia le sosie de Sam, se tortillant sur le lit._

 _\- Une seconde mon grand, je discute avec ton vrai toi ! gronda Gabriel, caressant le large torse de son vis-à-vis._

Sam se retint de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ce type surjouait, c'était presque insultant.

 _\- Vous aviez parlé de tenter d'empêcher cet affrontement entre mes deux frères. Mais si Lucifer n'avait pas vécu ma mort, jamais il n'aurait pu sentir cette pointe de remords. Lorsqu'il a pris possession de ton corps, ne l'as-tu pas senti ? Cette hésitation à vouloir combattre Michael ?_

Sam haussa les sourcils, repensant à cette mauvaise période. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, mais les sensations étaient ancrées en lui. Et oui, il avait ressenti cette hésitation, cette tentative de Lucifer de faire stopper le combat.

 _\- Voilà, tu commences à comprendre, continua Gabriel. Même si je ne suis pas réellement mort, ma disparition a permis à Lucifer de s'affaiblir un tout petit instant. Bon, ensuite tu t'es jeté dans la cage avec Michael, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ais pu avoir , mais, tu as sauvé le monde. Tu as stoppé l'Apocalypse. Et pour ça, j'ai voulu te laisser le droit de connaître la vérité, à travers cette vidéo._

 _Gabriel soupira, regardant ses mains, puis releva la tête et sourit._

 _\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Même si tu es en colère, ou triste, ou que tu t'en fiches, sache que si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, pries. Pries très fort, et je viendrai. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, promit Gabriel. Et aussi pour Dean-o mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé de cette réplique.

 _\- Bon, je crois que j'en ai terminé avec toi. Je vais maintenant aller m'occuper de ton sosie. Ça vaut pas le vrai Sam Winchester, mais hey, c'est mieux que rien ! sourit l'Archange. Prends soin de toi, et de ta famille._

 _Gabriel secoua la main puis, un sourire soudain plus coquin aux lèvres, se tourna vers le sosie de Sam et entreprit de lui mordiller le cou, récoltant des cris de plaisir surjoués._

Le générique de fin défila sur l'écran, annonçant la fin du film. Sam referma son ordinateur, puis le posa au sol avec son casque audio. Il posa son regard sur la nuque de l'Archange, et hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

Il sentit le lit remuer, et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Gabriel. Ils se sourirent, puis se mirent sur le côté, face-à-face. Sam tendit sa main et caressa les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai été triste quand tu es mort. Très triste. J'ai d'abord tenté de trouver des missions qui auraient pu être ton œuvre, mais Dean m'a vite demandé d'arrêter, pour ne pas que ça vire à l'obsession. Et puis, quand je t'ai vu, traîné par Ketch, j'ai cru d'abord à une hallucination. Puis, quand j'ai compris, que c'était vraiment toi, j'ai ressenti de la colère.

\- Sam-

\- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. J'étais en colère, mais pas contre toi. Je peux comprendre ce besoin de disparaître, de fuir tes frères qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : se détruire, quitte à détruire le monde. Mais te retrouver là, apeuré, meurtri, blessé, j'en ai voulu à celui qui t'a tenu éloigné de nous pendant tout ce temps. Même si au début, tu as été en compagnie de stars du porno, sourit Sam. Et maintenant, tu es là, tu es revenu. Certes, tu ne seras peut-être celui que tu as été, mais peu importe. Parce que tu es Gabriel.

L'Archange sourit, se rapprochant doucement de l'humain. Il colla leurs fronts ensemble, frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de Sam.

\- Si j'avais su tout ça, je t'aurais envoyé quelques indices discrets, murmura Gabriel, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Si tu avais fait ça, je t'aurais très vite retrouvé, chuchota Sam. Et Dean aurait sûrement trouvé le moyen de te botter les fesses, rit-il.

\- Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas été le prisonnier d'Asmodéus.

\- Ou peut-être que si, contra Sam. On ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Asmodéus ne semble reculer devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il aurait très bien pu nous anéantir, faire de toi son... enfin, tu vois. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu es là, avec nous. Avec moi.

Sam regarda Gabriel dans les yeux, sa main glissant sur la joue de L'Archange. Puis, mû par un sentiment de légèreté, il déposa un léger baiser ses les fines lèvres de Gabriel. Ce dernier, passé la surprise, se serra contre le corps musclé de l'humain, et lui rendit le baiser. Sam glissa son bras autour de la taille de Gabriel, le collant contre lui. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles, puis reprirent leurs baisers, tendrement, lentement, timidement.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gabriel repoussa doucement Sam. Il posa sa tête sur le torse musclé de son humain, glissa son bras sur le ventre de ce dernier, et après avoir soufflé un "bonne nuit", ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur légèrement désordonné de Sam.

Ce dernier, un sourire sur le visage, entoura de ses longs bras le corps de l'Archange, l'enfermant dans un cocon protecteur. Demain, ils se lèveraient ensemble, discuteraient avec Dean et Castiel, mettraient en place un plan pour détruire Asmodéus et renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage. Mais là, en cet instant, il n'y avait plus que Sam et Gabriel. Un Chasseur et un Archange. Deux survivants. Deux êtres torturés, partageant le même sentiment : le besoin de l'autre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Notre Belle Famille en Français

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
